


Games

by SilverFountains



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Durincest, Forced Voyeurism, Hand Jobs, Innuendo, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Scene, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He finds nothing more exciting than this secret game between the three of them that they play so openly in front of the others and yet no-one realises it. It is a silent challenge. To see how far they can go. </p><p>But there are strict game rules that they have to adhere to. And his baby brother has never been good at obedience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fili looks over at his baby brother who is shifting uncomfortably. The others around them do not notice. Kili is always fidgety, impatient as he is. Despite being a Durin, dinner is just another necessity in his mind. It is time spent sat down when he could be running around, practising with his swords or firing his bow. But Fili knows that this was more than Kili’s usual impatience and eagerness to leave the dinner table. He smirks at him, “You alright, Kee?”

Kili frowns. He knows his brother knows and that he is enjoying his discomfort.

“He’s made you wear it again, hasn’t he?”

Kili’s frown increases. He is not going to indulge his brother’s fantasies whilst he is made to suffer. “You are enjoying this too much,” he scowls.

Fili just grins widely. He _is_ enjoying it. Very much so.

He glances over to Thorin but their uncle does not acknowledge his glance although Fili knows he is watching them. The signs are subtle and unknown to the others around them, but he reads them well enough. The slight dilation of his pupils, the darker pink of his lips. Knowing that Thorin is aroused by what he has done to Kili, whilst holding a perfectly composed conversation with Balin and Oin, is sending tingles down Fili’s spine. He finds nothing more exciting than this secret game between the three of them that they play so openly in front of the others and yet no-one realises it. It is a silent challenge. To see how far they can go. But they have to be careful. Thorin punishes them harshly if they are not subtle enough, although as far as Fili knows no-one has ever cottoned on. Thorin himself is a master at it. Fili worships his skill, pushing the boundaries further than Fili had ever dared to yet never losing his stoic composure and steady voice. Although over time Fili had even learnt to pick up in the slight shift in his tone as his deep voice rumbled even lower when he was turned on.

Kili shifts next to him again, dragging his backside over the wooden bench.

“Is it throbbing?” Fili whispers in a low voice as he is pretending to pick something up from the floor. As he does so he brushes passed Kili’s right buttock, making his brother shift again.

Kili blinks hard once. _Yes_. Fili draws in a shuddering breath. The thought of Kili’s predicament is making him rock hard.

This time when he throws a glance in Thorin’s direction his eyes are met by the stark blue across the table. Thorin smiles pleasantly at him. “Enjoying the meat, Fili?” he enquires politely.

Kili almost chokes on his ale and quickly wipes a sleeve across his mouth in an attempt to stifle his cough.

Fili tries hard not to blush. “It … it is very good, Thorin. Nice and tender.”

Thorin gives a curt nod and returns his attention to Dwalin asking him something. However, both Fili and Kili notice his fingers running playfully up and down the stem of his goblet and Kili groans softly at the teasing gesture.

Fili gives him a warning look but Kili shrugs helplessly. His brother isn’t the one whose backside is being stretching wide. He is throbbing like mad now around the thick plug that Thorin had made him push inside himself as he had watched him do it, making sure that he never touched himself, never got that relief he is now so desperate for. He knows he had asked for it. He had pushed Thorin with his incessant begging and all the while knowing that if his uncle gave in to his pleas he would make him work for it. But dinner as always is taking forever. Bombur has yet again filled his plate and Bofur is sending another jug of ale around the table. He does not know how much longer he can bear it.

He throws Thorin a pleading look. But all it earns him is Thorin running his thumb over his lips, seemingly just to wipe a dollop of grease off. Yet Kili knows it is one of his signals, a promise of pleasure, just as every other gesture Thorin has made tonight. He knits his eyebrows together in frustration, but Thorin simply smiles his sweetest smile at him and turns away again. He moans softly, receiving a kick from his brother.

Fili does feel a little bit sorry for the brunet. He must be desperate for his release now and yet there seemed to be no end in sight to the evening meal. He too is finding it difficult to keep his hands to himself much longer. As he can tell by the flush in Kili’s neck his brother must be rock hard and dribbling into his breeches and he wants nothing more than to slide his hand between Kili’s thighs and feel the treat that he knows lies waiting for him there, heavy and pulsing. How does Thorin remain so perfectly composed as he watches Kili squirm?

All of a sudden he feels a hand brush over his own crotch. He jumps upright, hissing through his teeth at his baby brother, “Kee!” as he quickly joins in the laughter around him, trying to blend in with their companions’ conversation.

Kili casually takes a sip from his ale and throws him a look of _If I have to suffer, so do you_.

But as they both look across the table they can see the disapproval in Thorin’s eyes. He has crossed a line, broken one of the golden rules of their game. Never touch! It is all about the subtle glances and gestures and innuendos. And possibly the occasional brush against a thigh or an arm. But never there. Never take such liberties until Thorin had given his permission.

“Damn, caught,” Kili whispers into his mug of ale, receiving another kick under the table.

Suddenly Thorin shoves his chair back hard, bows his goodnight to the company and leaves the table without a further glance at his nephews.

Kili raises an eyebrow at his brother who frowns back at him. “See what you’ve done!” he groans.  Now Thorin is angry with them and they will definitely have to wait until the others have finished their meal until they can go and find him to beg his forgiveness. Thorin knows how to punish his nephews all too well and withholding their pleasure until they beg him shamelessly is one that he favours over all others.


	2. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili needs to learn how to obey his uncle's rules.

Fili has to hold his brother back before he bursts straight into Thorin’s chamber. He too is eager to seek Thorin’s forgiveness for their disobedience and to turn his scowl back into the warm smile that so few get to enjoy. But barging unannounced and uninvited into the king’s chambers is not the way to earn his praise.

“Kee, will you please behave yourself!” he hisses as he pushes him hard against the wall. He may be shorter but he is older and stronger than Kili. “You cannot just go storming into Thorin’s private chambers, when he has already disapproved of your misbehaviour.”

Kili scowls at him, his darkened features so similar to their uncle’s. “Fine, do it your way,” he growls. Then his scowl shifts into a plea. “But will you just hurry, brother, I can’t …”

“Alright, alright,” Fili smiles and he knocks hard on the oak door.

“Enter,” comes the command in Thorin’s deep voice.

Their uncle is sat in his large armchair by the fireplace, smoking his pipe. He does not look up as his nephews enter, does not acknowledge their presence until Fili kneels before him and kisses the ring on his finger.

“Thorin, please forgive us for our impatience and disobedience. We meant no disr…”

“Has your brother bitten off his tongue?” Thorin interrupts him, his tone even and emotionless, “That you have to beg on his behalf?”

Fili looks up to his brother, who is stood a few steps away from them, buttocks clenched and desperation painted across his brow.

“No, Thorin,” Fili replies since his brother says nothing. “I …”

“Silence your tongue,” Thorin growls at him, narrowing his eyes as he finally looks into his. “You did not break the rules and therefore you should not be kneeling before me in repentance. I will not have my heir taking blame for someone else’s misdemeanour. KILI!” his head snaps towards his youngest nephew as his voice suddenly thunders through the room.

“Y…yes, Thorin?” Kili whimpers.

“Look at your brother!” he spreads his hand towards the blond prince who is still knelt before him. “Will you see him dishonoured like this because of your impatience? Because of your disrespect?”

Kili lowers his head, shuffling his feet. “No, Thorin. I …”

Thorin rises himself up in one easy motion, making Fili shrink back on his hunches. “Come here, _nidoy_ ,” he orders Kili quietly. “Fili, stand up and behave like a prince not a beggar.”

Fili rises as he is told, feeling no less reprimanded by Thorin.

“Now,” Thorin smiles at him as he is back on his feet and immediately warmth radiates through Fili’s chest. “I think you both need to be taught a lesson. You,” he puts a large hand on Fili’s shoulder, “in leadership.” He turns towards Kili, “And you how to obey rules!”

He steps over to the brunet, and grabs a hand full of his brown locks, pulling him in close until their lips almost brush. “Undress,” he whispers the command against the youngest’s lips and then he releases his hold, making Kili sway softly. He remains standing right before the dark-haired prince as he watches him with interest. Every movement is making Kili flinch. “Poor prince,” Thorin smirks. “You could have earned your relief by now if only you had learnt to obey.”

“Thorin, please…” Kili whines at the realisation that Thorin is not about to give him what he wants.

But Thorin puts a finger against his lips. “Silence, _nidoy_. And hurry up, I have not got all night.”

He turns around as Kili continues to strip down and walks over to one of the large chests in the far corner of the room. The lid opens with a heavy groan as he takes some items out of it.

“Good boy,” he strokes his brunet prince’s face as he returns to him. “Now turn around and I will relieve you from your burden.”

Kili sighs in relief and obediently points his backside towards Thorin. He groans loudly as Thorin twists the plug and gently pulls it out, all the while stroking his buttocks. Slowly he runs his thumb along Kili’s stretched rim. “You have opened up so beautifully. Such a shame I won’t now get to enjoy it tonight.”

Kili’s head snaps back. “What?! But …”

But Thorin just shakes his head and turns to Fili.

“Thorin!” Kili cries out, grabbing at his sleeve, but his elder swats him away and hands Fili a pile of soft leather straps.

“Tie him down,” he points to one of the high backed chairs as he sits himself back down in his armchair. “Not too tight. They should not restrain him, just act as a reminder since our Kili has such a hard time remembering what he is and is not allowed to do.” He turns to Kili. “You will not move, you will not touch yourself. You will be quiet and obedient until I tell you otherwise.”

Kili groans, but nonetheless lets his brother shove him down. Fili ties his wrists to the arms of the chair, leaving enough room for Kili to move and free himself with a little effort should he choose to.  “Spread them, brother,” he grins and ties his ankles to each of the front legs. He stands up and admires his handiwork and most of all the beautiful sight of his little brother spread wide with his hard cock pointing proudly into the air.

“A fine sight indeed,” Thorin sighs. He has come to stand right behind Fili and runs his hand over his heir’s shoulders. “Now, Fili, I think you have been a rather good boy tonight. How about you and I have some fun together?” And he gently turns the blond’s face and licks over the soft pink lips between the braids.

Kili is whimpering, already tugging at the straps. But Thorin ignores him, pretends he is not even in the same room as he leads Fili to his large bed on to which Kili has a perfect view from his vantage point.

Thorin pulls his eldest nephew into a deep kiss, pressing his tongue into the eager heat of Fili’s open mouth. Fili is so much more passive, so much more restrained than his younger brother. By now Kili would have probed deep into Thorin’s mouth and have ground his hardness against him. But Fili rests back into the embrace and lets Thorin explore him, uttering soft moans of pleasure as Thorin’s hands run through his golden hair.

“Take off your clothes, my prince,” Thorin whispers. “Show me how gorgeous you are.”

Fili smiles, blushing with heat and anticipation. He unfastens his belt and then pulls up his tunic and his undershirt. Thorin gives him approving groans as he traces his fingers across Fili’s chest, soft and perfect. “Beautiful prince,” he sighs. “Such a pleasure.”

Kili groans loudly as Fili stands up and drops his breeches. “Thorin!” he whimpers, but his uncle continues to deny his presence and he starts to remove his own clothes.

Both brothers whimper with equal vigour when Thorin pulls down his breeches, his thick hard member bouncing free. Thorin smiles at Fili as he takes himself in his hand. “Work yourself for me, Fili,” he says softly as he hands him the bottle of oil from his nightstand. “Lie down on the bed so your brother can see what he is missing out on.”

Thorin moves himself off the bed and towards Kili. The brunet stares up at him with big pleading eyes. But Thorin gives him nothing, no word, no touch, no smile. He just stands next to the youngest as he continues to stroke himself in Kili’s peripheral vision.

“Thorin, please!” Kili whines again.

Thorin slowly turns to him. “Hold your tongue or I will make Fili gag you,” he says evenly.

Kili frowns, drawing his heavy eyebrows together as he sulks. But he says no more. Instead he flicks his head between his uncle fisting his hand along his thick cock and Fili starting to probe his fingers in between his spread legs. But he cannot help the whimpers escaping his lips at such an overload of pleasurable sights.

Fili is pulling his legs up a little, spreading himself wider for his brother and uncle to enjoy as he pushes a second finger into his behind. He knows how to work himself; Thorin had taught him well enough when he first indulged his heir, some years ago now. He knows how Thorin likes to watch him finger himself before he takes him. And Fili is happy to be of service to his king’s pleasure tonight.

“Such a good boy,” Thorin groans as he slicks his shaft with the viscous liquid spilling form his tip. “Knows how to obey his king,” he throws a glance at Kili who now silently looks up at him with his huge brown eyes. Then he walks over to the bed and begins to kiss Fili’s thighs as the blond continues to probe himself.

Fili wails softly as Thorin adds his own finger to the stretch. “So hot,” he pants. “So ready for me.”

“I am!” Fili agrees eagerly. He needs to feel Thorin so badly.

Kili is whimpering again. “Can’t see!”

Thorin looks over his shoulder and Kili snaps his jaw shut in reprimand. Still, he is still sat on his chair even if he struggles to hold his tongue. “Very well,” Thorin nods as he pulls his finger back. “Fili, love, move aside.”  Fili too takes back his hand and shuffles himself to the side. Thorin takes up his exact place, giving Kili a perfect view of his sex. “Mount me, my prince,” he orders Fili. “Facing your brother,” he nods in Kili’s direction.

Fili’s eyes grow large and his grin even wider. He licks his lips at uncle’s beautiful thick cock standing up waiting for him to ride him. Slowly he straddles Thorin’s broad frame as instructed and takes his hard shaft in his hand, slicking him with oil. As he looks up his little brother has finally gone silent as his mouth hangs open at the erotic sights in front of him. His cockhead is glistening with lust, as is Fili’s own. He raises himself up enough to put Thorin’s tip against his entrance before he ever so slowly starts to lower himself down onto him, groaning softly at the wide stretching by his uncle’s thick shaft. Thorin is humming under him, as he guides his hips down.

“Ah yes, lovely Fee,” Thorin groans. “Such a tight little hole. Ride me, sweet boy. Ride me hard.”

Kili whimpers again as his brother starts to move himself up and down Thorin’s shaft. He has a wonderful view from where he is sat, his eyes gliding up over Thorin’s sack to where he is joined with his brother. As Fili lifts himself up more of Thorin’s thick cock slicked with oil is revealed from inside his body only to sink back into that heat again. Kili has enjoyed that tight heat enough times himself to know exactly how good it feels on Thorin’s cock to be ridden by his brother like that.

Thorin throws his head back into the pillows and closes his eyes as he gives in to his prince grinding himself down onto him. “Faster,” he groans. “Fuck yourself good and hard onto me, Fili.”

Fili feels the sweat trickle down his back as he increases his speed, slapping himself down over Thorin’s swollen prick. His own abandoned erection is swinging with the motion, slapping against his lower belly. His hand moves to pleasure himself, but Thorin stops him. “Not yet, my prince. You will get your pleasure. Be patient.” He would be wasting his breath if this was Kili, but Fili obeys without question, moving his hand back onto Thorin’s hips to give him leverage.

Thorin’s shaft is filling him up so wonderfully. And Fili knows just how to move himself around that delicious prick to have him drag across his pleasure spot, jabbing himself there over and over again until the stimulation is making his prick leak aplenty and his clammy body shiver.

He can feel Thorin shift ever so slightly under him. Then the large hands still his hips before they easily lift him off his throbbing prick. “On your knees, sweet prince,” Thorin whispers heatedly. As he moves himself from under his blond prince, Fili puts himself on all fours.

Kili cocks his head, drinking in the deep heated blush in his brother’s face. He wants to touch himself, but as soon as he moves his hand, he feels the tug of the leather strap and is reminded that he must not. He frowns, but resigns himself, hoping, praying that if he is good that Thorin will look after him too.

Fili groans loudly as Thorin moves behind him and presses his cock slowly back inside his tight ass. “Mmm, you are such a pleasure,” his low voice rumbles. He grabs hold of Fili’s hips and starts to pull the prince back against him, dragging his tight heat over his prick. He is close to his peak and sets a fast pace as he slaps their bodies together. His need is pulsing through his body and Fili’s soft moans as he gets rammed over and over barely reach his ears through the loud pounding of his own heartbeat. All his senses are taken over by his want to come inside that wonderful heat and his hard fingers are digging bruises into the soft flesh of his nephew.

Fili’s face is contorted as his body is roughly moved back and forth by his uncle. Kili recognises the mixture of deep arousal in his brother’s soft face combined with the slight discomfort that the heavy pounding Thorin’s large cock is giving him. Fili’s eyes snap open and he gasps as Thorin stills inside him, dragging into him in a suddenly slow, stuttering motion as his guttural groans announce his climax.

Kili pants heavily as he watches their uncle come undone inside his brother, his ecstasy written across his face as he slams himself one more time deep inside Fili, who cries out softly, before releasing his iron grip on him.

Thorin pulls himself out, making Fili whimper from the sudden loss. He bends himself down to place rough kisses on his tailbone, making the blonde shiver. “My good prince,” Thorin groans, dragging his fingers between the smeared buttocks. “So beautifully wet now.”

Fili twists himself around to seek his uncle’s mouth, hoping to be allowed to come too now that his backside is filled with Thorin’s seed. “Uncle …” he whispers softly.

Thorin smiles at him as he tugs softly at his braids. “You have been such a good boy. Now untie your brother. And tell him how you want him to finish you.”


	3. A Surprising Turn

Fili looks over at his little brother who gives him a wide grin. He looks back at Thorin who gives him an encouraging nod and then slides himself off the bed.

Thorin takes a seat in his armchair in front of the fire, eying the two brothers. The shadows of the fire play over his bare skin and his boneless member rests heavy between his spread legs. He does not have the energy of youth anymore. But he will enjoy watching his two princes play with each other nonetheless.

Fili gets up and strides over to his brother. He runs his hand through Kili’s untamed hair. “Have you been good, little brother?” he asks huskily. “Good enough to be untied?”

“Yes!” Kili whimpers. “Please let me lose, brother. I promise I will look after you.”

“That you will,” Fili grins.

He pulls at the knots that keep Kili’s wrists in place until the straps fall onto the floor. Kili flexes his arms, twisting his wrists. “Thank you,” he smiles and he bends himself down to release his legs too.

But Fili pushes him back into the chair. “Not so fast, brother. I did not give you permission for that.” Kili frowns at his brother, but smiles as Fili climbs onto his lap. “Suck me,” Fili orders, raising his hips and pushing his cock into his brother’s face.

Thorin smiles in approval. This is exactly what he expects from Fili. To keep his reckless brother under control and tell him how to serve him as his elder and future king.

Kili, his arms now free, takes his brother’s shaft in hand and guides him towards his mouth. He swipes his tongue over Fili’s cockhead, already wet with pre-cum from the hard fucking that Thorin had given him. Fili groans softly as his brother presses his tongue against his urethra. “Lick me up, brother,” he sighs, and Kili happily complies as he runs his tongue playfully over the little hole, drawing little trails of the viscous fluid into his mouth.  

Fili’s hands slide into Kili’s hair again. He has been patient enough with Thorin taking him and leaving him unfinished and does not need more endless foreplay. He pulls his brother’s head towards him, forcing him to swallow his cock. “Suck it, Kili,” he orders more urgently this time, pushing his hips forward until Kili gags.

“Fili,” Thorin’s voice rumbles through the room, calm but stern. “Be forceful, but kind. It is just as important for a leader to care about his subordinates. Do not hurt him.”

Fili nods and gives Kili a little more space this time to move his mouth around his cock without choking on it. Kili’s glances up at him and keeps his eyes locked on Fili’s as he starts to bob his head along his prick, relishing the wanton moans that fall from his brother’s lips as he does so.

“Oh yes, brother, so good,” Fili groans softly as he is taken into that wet heat of his Kili’s mouth. He is close, so very close now, as he leaks thick drops of fluid onto his brother’s tongue. But he has something else in mind that he wants from Kili. “Enough, brother,” he groans suddenly and he pushes back against Kili’s shoulders until the brunet drops him from his mouth.

Kili looks up at him with his big shining eyes, almost black with lust. “You want more, brother? You are going to have to release me if you want to fuck me,” he smiles brightly.

Fili cocks his head, but then climbs down from his brother’s lap and walks back to the bed, where he seats himself on the edge, watching Kili. “Untie your legs,” he orders as he takes himself in hand and continues to stroke his aching member. “And then come here.”

Thorin runs his thumb over his cockhead. The blood is filling him again as he watches his nephews play. He doubts he will manage another climax. Those years have long since gone. But that does not mean it does not feel nice to touch himself up.  

Kili has freed his legs and is now standing before his brother, hands on hips as he defiantly points his prick at Fili. “Now what?” he asks.

Fili frowns. “That is not how you will address me, brother. Try again or you will be right back in that chair.”

Kili sighs. His brother is becoming far too good at this game. “What would you like me to do next, your majesty?” he asks, swaying his hips teasingly.

To both Kili and Thorin’s surprise, Fili crawls back onto all fours and points his backside towards Kili. “Fuck me,” he orders. “Fuck me real hard, brother. I want you to make me scream in pleasure.”

Kili’s smile brightens further. “Oh brother, that I can do.” He lines himself up and smoothly pushes himself up to his balls into his brother’s well worked hole. He is still dripping wet with Thorin’s seed and the heat inside him is even more intense than usual.

Fili gasps as he is shafted again, but then he bucks himself back. “Good. Now thrust, brother.”

Kili grabs the blond’s hips and begins to pound him hard, slapping himself against those soft buttocks.

“Harder!” Fili groans. “Hit me. Can’t feel you yet.”

Kili whimpers softly and changes the angle slightly. This time he hits the right spot and Fili wails for him.

Thorin raises an eyebrow. This is quite unexpected. For him leadership in the bedroom has always meant being the giver not the receiver. Being on the receiving end of a thrusting has always seemed submissive to him. Yet that is not at all how Fili is displaying himself in front of him. Despite Kili being the one to shaft him, Fili is clearly the dominant one, ordering at what angle and how fast Kili fucks him. And to his surprise the sight of it has made him rock hard again as he continues to palm himself in the rhythm of the brothers' joining.

“That’s it, Kee,” Fili whimpers as the brunet hits him against his hot spot over and over again. His eyes are streaming and his legs are shaking as he swims in the pleasure his brother is giving him. He is so very close now, leaking onto the silk sheets of his uncle’s bed. “Now pull me off.”

Kili’s right hand leaves his hips and grapples for his brother’s cock. He is slippery and ready to bursting as Kili wraps his hand around him and works him towards his peak.

“Don’t you dare come before me,” Fili groans, although he is almost there anyway.

“Then hurry up,” Kili moans back as he speeds up both his hand and his thrusts.

Thorin groans as he watches the two brothers spend themselves almost simultaneously. First Fili’s cum coats his brother’s hands as he loudly cries out his climax, dripping thick pearly drops onto Thorin’s sheets. Seconds later Kili whines as he thrusts himself forward one more time and then collapses onto his brother’s back, shuddering as he fills the blond up once more.

Thorin’s moans as he feels himself peak again and looks in surprise at his cum covered hand. He cannot recall the last time he had managed that and he smiles at the brothers. His nephews are quite something indeed.

Fili collapses onto the sheets, his brother heavy on top of him.

“Was that … okay, Fee?” Kili whispers.

“Perfect, little brother. You have done well.”

Kili looks over at Thorin and smiles smugly at the wrecked look on his king’s face as Thorin nods in agreement. “May we stay here tonight, uncle?”  he asks cheekily.

Thorin raises himself up and walks over to the bed. “Fine. But just this once.”  And he slides himself alongside the princes to wrap the warm, messy tangle of bodies into his arms.

And Fili and Kili smile happily, “Yes, uncle,” they chorus.

They all know that Thorin has said that before and he will say it again every time they do this.


End file.
